


Caregiver Conversations

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Little Space Shorts [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: IT'S POLYGAMY BABESJenna and Debby talking while Josh and Tyler hang out in their little spaces.





	Caregiver Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> ????????????

Jenna opened the door, smiling at the pair infront of her, "hey guys. How're you?"

Debby smiled back, walking inside as Jenna stepped out the way, "we're good."

"What about Joshie here?" Jenna said, smiling gently.

Josh squeaked softly, clutching the stuffed version of Jim that Tyler had given him last Christmas. He smiled at Jenna, but said nothing, which was often the case when he was little.

"Tyler's in his room if you want to go see him."

Josh nodded enthusiastically, before bounding upstairs.

Jenna turned to Debby, greeting her with a small kiss on the cheek. "How are things on your end?"

"Josh has been an angel as always. I've stopped trying to get him to talk though," both women moved to the kitchen, and Jenna started the coffee machine.

"Oh really? Why?"

Debby smiled, getting their mugs, "he's not quiet because he's sad, he's just quiet. He's comfortable being quiet. And I think he might be younger than he says he is."

Jenna aww'd softly, making them both a coffee, letting Debby continue.

"He's a lot clingier, content to just sleep and cuddle. Sometimes he'll sit and watch cartoons all day, and only make a fuss if he's hungry. Oh, he's started drawing too. I put a pin board in the little room. It makes him proud."

Jenna smiled happily, handing over Debby's mug and directing her into the living room. They both took a seat on the couch, Jenna leaning into Debby's side, and Debby asked, "what about you two?"

"Tyler helped me bake cupcakes the other day. It completely invalidated the bath he'd taken that morning, so he had to take another one to get the flour out of his hair. But the cupcakes came out well."

Before Debby could respond, Tyler and Josh bounded downstairs. Well, Tyler was running, Josh was walking, hanging back a little. Tyler threw himself at Debby in a hug, before pulling away and pulling Josh over. Josh was holding two drawings, and Tyler grabbed one of them, holding it up to show Jenna and Debby.

"Look, look! Joshie showed me how t' draw doggies!"

Josh smiled, coming over and showing them his piece of paper. On it was a crayon drawing of a crudely drawn family. Josh and Tyler were in the middle holding hands, Jim between them, Jenna holding Tyler's hand and Debby holding Josh's hand.

"An' we drew our family!" Tyler yelled, making Josh jump.

"Tyler, inside voice," Jenna said gently, and Tyler nodded, grabbing Josh's hand to make sure he was okay.

"I think your drawing is amazing," Jenna added.

Debby smiled at Josh, "shall we photocopy it, so Tyler can have a copy, and we can have a copy to go on the board?"

Josh nodded excitedly, and they all headed upstairs to do it instantly, as Tyler insisted.

**Author's Note:**

> Validate me.


End file.
